Why, its Valentines Day
by admiral payne
Summary: Jack recieves a Valentine, and gets a devious plan. Jackpot slash.
1. But its cold outside

disclaimer: I own nothing. This is **SLASH**. If its not your thing I understand already, no need for you to tell me again, 'kay?

* * *

**Chapter 1: **_**But its cold outside**_

Jack hunched his shoulders and shoved his hands further into his tattered jacket

"I really need to get me mittens"

The crisp February pushed sideways at the boy as he tried to make his way back to the lodging house. The sky was overcast, and the charcoal clouds had been threathening snow since yesterday.

Jack had decided to skip out early on selling papes, and planned on spending the rest of the day in the lodge playing cards with the other boys.

Or something.

Really anything to be inside.

He hurried around the corner and up the steps and into the slightly stale, but warm, air of the lodge house.

"Kloppman! Its stinks ta high hell in heah!" he shouted to the elderly man sitting behind the counter.

Kloppman looked up from his book and just smiled. Typical Jack.

He watched as the boy bounded up the stairs to the bed room and could hear the shouted greetings and snide remarks that welcomed him. Kloppman smiled, shook his head and was about to start up his book again when he noticed something in the doorway (more by the wave of cold air then anything).

It was a girl. A pretty girl, if you liked shy. She was bundled up well, her brown hair pulled back loosely, her hat pulled down to cover her ear tips. The wind had reddened her face, but she may have been blushing. She looked bowlegged, but she had simply placed one foot on top of the other, as if trying to keep herself from running.

"Can I help you Miss?" Kloppman asked gently, trying not to frighten her.

"Yeah, um, Yes. Does, um, does Jack Kelley live hereh?" she asked, her voice was surprising loud, taking body language into account.

"That he does, Miss. Would you like me to fetch him for you?"

The girl nodded and smiled thankfully.

Kloppman nodded in response and headed up the stairs. He found the boys gathered around a bed playing poker.

"Jack, you have a visitor."

Jack turned to him, "Yeah? Who is it?"

"A girl"

The other newsies roared at that, a few of them pushing or punching (lightly) various limbs on Jack.

Jack smiled goofily, rolled his eyes at the boys then stood and followed Kloppman back downstairs.

The girl hadn't really moved, but she had removed her hat and fixed her hair. With the hat off you could see her pair of brown eyes, which she kept hidden beneath her eyelashes.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone then." Kloppman said, winked at Jack, then headed off to the backroom.

* * *

_Author's Note,_  
Sorry this is to terrible out of season!  
I debated using Sarah instead of an OC, but I really don't like Sarah and if I put her in I feel I would be to tempted to constantly bash her for the rest of the story. 

I'll be updating this story to coincide with any happenings in a potential relationship I've got going. It's five chapters long, and if we reach chapter five, I shall be a very, very happy girl. :D


	2. Valentine's Day, huh?

**Chapter 2: **_**Valentine's Day, huh?"**_

"Um, Hello Jack, I'm Nichole."

Jack leaned awkwardly against the counter, looking uncomfortable. _ "I've neveah been to good with goils," _he thought.

"Hi"

Silence.

He looked at her, noted her general apperance, then looked away. When she didn't say anything, he looked again. Everytime he looked, she blushed and this pattern continued on for far too long.

Finally, Jack broke the chain and asked, "So, why youse hereh?"

Nichole blushed harder, then reached into a little pack she'd been carrying and extracted something red and frilly.

"Um, hereh."

Jack looked at the thing he'd just been given. It was a picture of a kid angel carrying flowers surrounded by doves and more flowers and placed amongst fancy red ribbon. The back was covered in lace. The cherub kid was holding a ribbon heart that read "To my Love, Jack."

It was far too sugary, lacey, and _girly_.

Jack got what the message was, but what was with the get up?

Nichole must have noticed Jack's confusion, "Its,um, its Valentine's Day today."

Jack looked up with an expression of "huh?"

She blushed, "yeah, you'reh, um, suppose ta give a card to da one youse, um, likes."

Realization dawned on Jack, and he nearly lost his balance. He covered this casually by unleaning himself from the counter.

Before he could say anything, Nichole interjected, "I gots somt'in' else for ya too" and began digging in her pack again. Her hair slid in front of her face, hiding her expression from view. Jack had a feeling she taking much longer than she needed to to try and get the red out of her cheeks. She rummaged to the bottom and finally found what she was looking for, extracting a tin and handing it over rather unceremoniously.

It was a tin of hershey brand chocolate segars. Quite a rarity. The baby in the bean on the bottom right corner seemed to wink at Jack of its pure and delicious contents. Jack had never had chocolate before, but his mouth watered none the less. Because of this, what came next was exceedingly difficult.

He stepped towards Nichole, and held out the card and the tin of chocolate segars.

"Nichole..." she blushed "You seem nice, but I gots me someone I like. Sos, um, hereh."

Silence in which the card and tin could've hung without Jack's support.

"Oh. okay." She reached to take her gifts back, but stopped, "Youse keep t'em Jack. They'res for ya anyways."

She turned and pulled her hat on hard and exited before Jack could insist she take them back. Through the window he could see her wiping her eyes as she hurried away.

He shrugged, flipping the card over (horribly lacey), then back to the front (equally horribly lacey). He opened the tin and sniffed. If any more water collected in his mouth, he spit a full glass of water.

He carefully placed the chocolate segars in his pocket, out of sight, to save them for a time when he was alone and didn't have to share, and stuck the card in the same pocket just high enough to be seen.

"Valentine's Day, huh?" he muttered before turning and taking the stairs two at a time, eager to pick up his poker game.

_Author's Note:_

From what I skim-researched, hershey's was a semi-established company in by 1899, and Valentine Day cards were distributed. I dunno if the associtation of the card with chocolate was there yet, but we'll pretend, kay?


	3. The Legend of Jack Valentine

**Chapter 3:** _**The Legend of Jack Valentine**_

When he got back to the gang, he found they had abandoned the game in order to guess what the girl wanted with Jack.

"10-2 she caught him playing with his rope!" Racetrack speculated which the newsies responded with exasperation.

"Hey, Jack was gone last saturday night," Kid Blink winked.

"What's ta big deal guys, huh?" Skittery reasoned, which the newsies booed.

"What's ta big deal, huh? How many goils you gots comin' to ta lodge?" Racetrack inquired, raising his eyebrows sarcastically. The boys laughed and patted Racetrack's shoulders.

"It was no big deal" Jack called from the doorway, "She just wanted ta say somt'in', was all."

There was a general sound of disappointment, and a few newsies asked what she wanted to say. But when they realized Jack wasn't going to say, they grumbling resumed their poker game.

Jack was up, with a full house and impenetrable poker face. Only problem, all the other newsies had folded leaving him to face Racetrack. Racetrack had the tightest poker face in all of New York, and had only lost once (to the Brooklyn leader). The boys were surrounded and being carefully observed for any faltering by either.

"I've gots a proposition for you Jack," Ractrack began. Jack nodded, so he continued, "I goes all in. Now, I knows you can't call me wit' ya chips, so I'll wager all in against dhat lace thing there that I can see a peekin' out of ya pocket."

"Deal."

They showed their cards, and to the uproar that followed Jack collected the pot.

"I can't believe you just beat me. I just can't believe it" Racetrack babbled.

Jack smiled and said, "I knows it hard for ya ta believe, sos I'll show ya what's in me pocket anyways." The boys crowded closer as Jack overactingly extracted the Valentine Day's card and handed it to Racetrack.

"What is dis?" he asked.

Kid Blink grabbed it out of Racetrack's hands

"Hey! I was loo..."

" 'To my love Jack' I was right!"

Mush snatched it from Blink, "Was da goil a looker?"

"So Jack, what is it?" Racetrack asked plucking it from Mush's grasp.

"I'm not quite sureh. Da goil said it was fer Valentine Day."

"Valentine's Day?" Boots asked.

"Yeah, she said you're suppose ta give da person you like a card on Valentines Day."

"So what did you say?"

"I gots someone I likes."

"David sister, yeah?"

"...Yeah."

"Valentine's Day? Who eveh hoird of Valentine Day?" Skittery muttered more to himself, but Savvy, who'd been chewing a cigar nearby, heard.

"Who eveh hoird of Valentine's Day? Me parents dats who."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, 'cept they always tells a story wit' it."

"Tell us about it Savvy" Jack commanded.

"Well I dunno ta whole story, buts here goes. Once upon a time," the newsies laughed, Savvy shot them a look and they settled down, "in ta part of England me Mudder and Father come from dhere's a guy called Jack Valentine."

"Hey that's just like you Jack!" Boots called.

"heh, yeah."

"So dere's dis guy named Jack Valentine, and he had himself a sweetheart. Only, she wasn't quite his sweetheart yet, he only pretended she was. Ya see, he was too scared to say nothin'. But one day he gets an idea. What if he says he liked her, but didn't actually say it?"

"Dat's crazy talk," Skittery voiced.

"Not crazy talk, mad genius-like! Ya see, his plan was ta leave her a note and sweets on her doorstep, knock and run, dhen see what she did. If she looked like she liked it, he'd say somet'in. Ta guy, though, he got pretty noivous, so he kept stallin'. Dhen finally one night he got his courage, and headed to hoir door. Dis night was February 14, today. Only, as he was about ta leave the note and sweets da goil opened ta door! When she axed what he was doin', he went dumb and finally said he was givin' sweets ta all da kids in da neighborhood, and handed her a candy to give her little sista."

"Like Santa Claus."

"Yeah, like Santa Claus, only they didn't have Santa Claus dhen. So day guy rans away after givin' his goil ta candy, buys more candy and actually does go an' leave sweets on all da doorsteps. The goil - see she liked Jack too - so ta two started ta see one anudder. Da next year February 14, both of dhem went out to distribute da sweets, and he axed her ta marry him. And dhey lived happily-eveah afteh."

The newsies appluaded.

_"Jack Valentine. And you're suppose ta give ta one you like a card tellin' dhem so and live happily eveah afteh."_ Jack mused silently as a devious grin spread across his face.

_"He'll neveh see it comin'."_

* * *

_Author's Note:_

The tale is actually somewhat true, I've expanded it and such (what would I do without wikipedia?)  
And you get all the big newsies in here, just chilling together and such. I wonder if I should've made them more touchy-feely? They are in the movie... ; )

I know this is going a bit slow, but bare with for the final chapter is worth the wait.  
(things are looking good on my end, I have to hurry,though, or we'll land in the friend-zone!


	4. He wanders South

**Chapter 4: **_**He wanders South**_

Night came quickly to New York, the streetlamps flickering on quickly. The poker game had wound down, with Racetrack winning a hefty sum. Jack had played a few hands, but without interest. He soon quit the game to lay on his bed, staring to burn holes through the card. He lay like that for about an hour, deep in thought, before sitting up suddenly and bundling up.

"Hey Skits, can I borrow ya Mittens and hat?" he asked.

"Sure Cowboy, but why?" Skittery asked as he tossed them to Jack.

Jack defly caught them, "I've gots me someone to see. Its Valentine's Day, and I don't want dhem ta know its me."

"Don't do nuthin' I wouldn't do!" Kid Blink called and Jack answered with a wink and disapeered down the stairs.

"Hey Kloppman, I'll be out for a while."

Kloppman didn't look up, simply waved and smiled to himself. That boy was going to romance. Ah to be young.

With night the wind had died down, and gently huge snowflakes where floating down from the dove gray sky. They fell so slow them seemed to be suspended in the air, as if time had stopped. These crystals softened the street lamps' light, so that the city glowed. In this weather, Jack wandered in a generally Southern direction.

He played out scenarios of his plan, some making him smily gently, others laugh, and others awakened a fire. So deep within his thought play was he that he passed completely by Tibby's. He'd skipped lunch and was hungry.

Muttering curses to himself, Jack turned to double back, but a general store's window display caught his eye. It had the same sugary, lacey, and girly look as the valentine's card folded and stuck in his pocket.

_Poifect_

Grinning broadly with his hunger forgotten he entered the store and headed for the display. From the selection he choose the gaudiest card he could find, picked up a candle and matches as well and brought his items to the clerk.

"You've gots ya a special goil, if this is wha' ya gettin' hoir." The Clerk said casually.

"Oh, she's one of a kind. Got a somet'in' ta write wit'?"

The Clerk raised his eyebrows as if to question Jack's literacy, but with a nearly imperceptable shrug handed him a fountain pen.

Jack began writing, using his arm to block the Clerk's view. He concentrated hard, at one point sticking his tounge out the side of his mouth the very image of a studious ten year old.

After eight words Jack laughed to himself, thanked the Clerk, and exited the store back into the gorgeous snowy night. With a slightly more determined stride he returned to his Southern Route reaching the East River about twenty minutes later.

Here it was slightly colder, and the wind blew softly causing the snow to dance. The lapping of the river seemed muted by the snowfall, and the glow of the street lamps was gone, but not the feeling of warmth.

Excited about his devious plan, Jack crossed the Brooklyn bridge, pulling Skittery's hat down farther and hunching slightly, pretending to be cold, all the while willing his body to walk like Skittery. Skits had a girl in Brooklyn, so his crossing of the bridge at night wouldn't be so unusual. Naturally, Jack managed to cross the bridge without running into anyone.

_"So far, so good"_ Jack thought, and hurried off to the Brooklyn newsboy's lodge.

There were no lights on in the upstairs _"Poifect."_

He entered boldly, quickly closing the door. The owner looked up, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, can ya give dis ta Spot when he gets back?"

The owner eyed Jack suspicious when he saw what he was holding.

"Don't tell him it was me. Me an' da boys have sumt'tin' planned."

The owner nods, he was always fond of practical jokes.

"And if he axs, hes gettin' da card 'coz its Valentine's Day."_  
_

* * *

_Author's Note,_

I definetely accidently went into present tense for the majority of this chapter. Luckly, though, I caught that before posting!  
One more chapter to go!

I've been getting a lot of hits, which makes me happy! But are you guys enjoying this so far?  
Have you figured out Jack's plan yet?  
The irony would be if you hadn't, because then you'd be about as confused as I am in my boyo situation : ( (and the situation isn't all that confusing, I'm just bad at reading signs)


	5. Down by the River

**Chapter 5: **_**Down by the River**_

Spot and the Brooklyn newsies were quite a sight, parading down the street to their lodge, half of them drunk, half of them buzzed and all of them in good humour. They ran and stumbled, jumped off barrels and jumped on the wheels of wagons carrying wagon-wheels singing ribald ballads and goofing off.

They entered the lodge tired and happy, Spot the last to enter.

"Oui, Spot, hereh." the Owner held out the wierdest thing Spot had ever seen.

It was in the shape of a heart, and it was fringed with lace, bordered in gold ribbon, and in the center was a ridiculously chubby cherub holding a golden bow, the arrow of which had a message attached. There were roses and other flowers (Spot wasn't one to be able to identify them) surrounding the fat kid with wings.

"What does it say?" Spot asked.

The Owner put on his glasses and brought the card close and read aloud, "Come to the river for a sweet surprise."

Spot expression was clearly one of, "what the hell?"

"Da person who gave it ta me to give ta you said to tell ya its fer 'Valentine's Day.' "

Spots' smirk was one of the most condescending, sarcastic smirks the Owner had ever seen.

"I see. Did 'dhis person' say where by ta Bridge?"

The Owner shook his head now, and Spot raised on eyebrow.

"I'll be back late." he announced and left the lodge.

Jack hid himself in the shadows of the bridge, and waited for the approach of Spot. To pass the time he pulled out the tin box of cegars the girl had given him.

_"What was hoir name? Oh yeah, Mary."_

He examined the tin closely, noting every detail down to the misprint of the shadow on the 's' of 'Hershey's.' Bored with that, he began tossing the tin in the air, and catching it just to throw it up again. He played with the different directions it could flip and waiting to the last moment before it would fall before catching it. In his game, he took of Skittery's mittens.

After a particularly bad toss and difficult catch that covered his clothes in the powder, Jack decided it was time to set up. Grabbing some sticks, he made a little hut, covered it in snow, placed the tin of chocolate, lit the candle and placed that inside too.

_"Poifect_

_...shit! It blew out!"_

Jack scrambled with his makeshift igloo, until finally he had an effective enough wind barrier. Returning to the shadows, he made himself comfortable for the wait.

Luckly, before he could get bored and distracted again, he noticed someone on the road at the top of the hill, but through the thick snowflakes and darkness it was hard to figure out if it was Spot or not.

The figure looked lost, as he kept walking back and forth and moving his head back and forth.

Jack grinned in his shadows, it was Spot. He had caught sight of the cane the newsboy carried with him.

Spot must've saw the flickering candle light, 'cause the small irish boy suddenly jumped over the curb and slip-slided down the hill.

He approached the igloo thing with a curious smirk.

Jack grin wider and more deviously as he began (silently) to gather snow.

Spot stopped a few feet from the candle to look around for its owner. As he turned his face to Jack's shadow, a perfect snowball hit him square in the face.

"Hey! Wha..." He started but Jack had sprung up and using his height and element of surprise, tacked Spot to the ground, straddeling him to keep him from moving, and proceeded to give him a thorough face-washing.

Jack had forgotten about Spot's arms; however, so was caught completely unawares by Spot's retaliation. Jack's instinct told him get the cold water out of his eyes. He raised his arms to his face to wipe, but had to lean back off Spot's hips to keep his balance.

This movement gave Spot quite a bit of freedom. When Jack's hands were not in Jack's face, Spot sprang-sat up grabbing Jack's chin with both hands and pulled their mouths together. The water began to trickle down from their sopping hair, and the two fall backwards still kissing. Jack deepened the kiss, exploring Spot's mouth, tasting the alchohol. Spot broke the kiss to run a trail of light nips and featherlight kisses down Jack's neck. At Jack throat, Spot could feel on his lips the gentle pulsating of arteries stemming from Jack's heart as it raced to catch up, and Jack marvelled at Spot's dexterity. Once Spot had traced his way back to Jack's lips, they kissed deeply again.

After quite a while, Spot asked, "And what's all dhis fer Jacky-boy?"

"Why love, its Valentine's Day! Didn't ya like da card I gave ya?"

Spot eyebrow shot up, and his smirk pouted enough to make his irresistably adorable. Jack kissed him again.

"Come on now Spot, don't be like that. I gots ya sumt'in' else too." Reaching inside the igloo, Jack pulled out the tin of chocolate segars.

Spots eyes widened, and he carefully opened the tin only to discover not segars, but a mass of melted chocolate.

He looked at Jack, "Chocolate Segars, huh?"

Jack looked crestfallen as he tried to reason out the reason, "Well I did have dhem in my pocket all day, dhen they were under da candle, which gots pretty hot..."

Spot's smirk broadened into more of a smiled, then he grinned wickedly. " 'Sokay Jacky-boy. Don't tell me dhat stuff. I've got an idea."

He dipped his finger into the melted chocolate, and scooped up the treat. He brought his finger to his mouth and cleaned it of the creamy candy. Then he leaned forward and kissed Jack, and this time Jack tasted chocolate instead of alchohol.

Together they ate the tin of chocolate, sharing the taste of it together.

Jack smiled, "Happy Valentine's Day Spot."

* * *

_Author's Note,_

ahaha, Jack remembered the girl's name wrong!  
eee, snowballs, kisses, and chocolate!!! XDDDD  
Its been fun, and I hope you enjoyed it! (let me know if you did, kay?)  
(And yes, I am a very happy author right now. Things went fantastically well with the boyo!)


End file.
